


Heroes and Villains: Of Play and Pillowtalk

by irishlullaby13



Series: Heroes and Villains [25]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: A small interlude





	Heroes and Villains: Of Play and Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't gonna lie. The whole reason this fic exists is because I accidentally put Zayn's Pillowtalk on repeat and I didn't realize it until about the sixth time it played.

They were tangled up together, just letting themselves _be_. They were facing each other and the Captain had Abbie's hands in his, their fingers entwined as he placed small kisses on the tip of each of her digits one-by-one.

She liked the way he looked at her like she was the centre of the universe. Though, to be fair, she technically was.

She had her legs tangled with his much longer ones. It felt like every inch of her was pressed against him. It was beautiful and peaceful. It felt like it would never end. It was somehow both sensual and innocent at the same time.

Abbie liked _this_. 

Away from everyone. Just the two of them. Entangled together tighter than their destinies. 

Abbie felt her face warm as Ichabod gave her that goofy adoring grin of his. She looked away. “ _Stop_ ,” she scolded, quietly laughing. “That look is terrible. It's an act of warfare and I won't stand for it.”

A small, bashful smile spread over his lips and he closed his eyes as he kissed her fingers again. One finger broke away and he tilted her chin up enough to press his lips to hers. “I think not _Mrs Crane_. I shan't ever stop looking at you like you are the most fascinating person in the world.”

Abbie looked him in the eyes and felt her heart stammer. She swallowed hard then looked away, her face heating up again. 

You would think she'd be over this considering they had a baby at home and were currently on the closest thing they could call a honeymoon, at Niagara Falls. But no, it seemed she was fated to always feel that lightning in her soul when he looked at her like that.

Abbie laughed and grabbed a pillow from behind her. She thrust it into Ichabod's face, shoving him arm's length away. He made an undignified sound and his limbs flopped about uselessly. It only made Abbie laugh harder and whack him repeatedly with the pillow.

A few seconds later it was Abbie's turn to give a surprised squeak as she found herself staring up at her wild eyed husband. He licked his lips as he panted softly, pinning her wrists to the mattress beneath them.

In such a position, Abbie couldn't help but be very aware of just how small she was compared to him. His eyes darkened and a cocky little smile graced his lips. “It seems I have you right where I want you. And there is nothing you can do about it…” he purred.

Abbie squenched her face as she stared up at him. She calculated her options, came to a decision of the best way to get herself out of her _dreadful_ fate, then she lunged upward to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

Ichabod's jaw went slack and he blinked down at her in surprise. Then flopped down next to her, hands over his heart. “Urgh,” he groaned. “You've done it. You've murdered me.”

Abbie laughed and threw herself on top of him. She straddled his stomach and threw her arms up in victory. “Kneel pitiful mortal,” she cackled.

Ichabod shook his head. “I cannot. I've ceased to live.”

“I hope not,” she teased. “Otherwise I'm about to be breaking the law in several states.”

“Perhaps a small amount of that mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is in order,” he retorted with a little smirk.

“I thought you were dead,” Abbie scolded playfully. She leaned down, pressing her body flush to his so she was as close as she could get to him. She placed feather light kisses all over his face and finally his mouth.

He hummed softly and wrapped his arms around her. “I feel myself… returning… to the land of… the living.”

When she pulled away, Abbie rested her head on his chest and traced the scar on his chest with her fingertips. A scar from an entirely different lifetime for him. Sometimes it still made her head spin to think that he had died and been revived simply because fate was a stubborn stubborn bitch that refused to let them be apart.

Abbie closed her eyes and smiled as Ichabod stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Mrs. Crane,” he murmured against her hair.

Abbie lightly patted his chest. “I love you too Mr. Crane.” She dabbed the corner of her eyes because they were suddenly feeling damp.

It wasn't long before they both drifted to sleep. A short while later their eyes popped open at the sound of a shrill scream echoing through the bed and breakfast.

“Sounds like that demon is sniffing around,” Abbie commented.

“We should do something about it.”

With a sigh, Abbie sat up. “Yes. Yes we should.” She poked his chest. “But I'm not done with you. This will pick up where we left off.”

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
